The Charmed Ones
The Charmed Ones are three sibling witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are known as the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth, and are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. The eldest has the power to move things with his mind. Except becuase their father was an Elder when he was concieved the middle sibling inherited the ability to see into the future.While there sister was able to freeze time like their mother. History 'The Halliwell Sisters' |-|1070's= The Arrival of the Sisters Prue, Piper and Phoebe were born in between the years of 1970 and 1975. Due to a pact that their mother was forced to make with a warlock promising the girls' powers in exchange for their lives, their grandmother, bound their powers for protection and erased their memories of magic. In 1977, their mother had an affair and conceived a child. Because it was forbidden for whitelighters and witches to be together, they were forced to give the baby up for adoption. |-|1998-2001= Gaining their Magic Again In early 1998, Phoebe moved away from home shortly after their grandmother's passing. Six months later, she moved back in with Piper and Prue. That night, their family spirit board directed her up to the attic. By going upstairs, Phoebe finds her family's Book of Shadows and cast the spell on the first page, which unbound their powers, allowing them to become the Charmed Ones. The sisters encountered countless manifestations of evil as they explored their origins. By vanquishing these dark forces, others came to realize the Charmed Ones had appeared, and slowly they developed a reputation of untold power and fabulous destiny. As their bond as sisters strengthened, so did the Power of Three. Eventually, the sisters not only developed magical strength, but also willpower and an unusually strong bond with one another, enabling them to stand united despite their very notable differences. The sisters met a brief strain in their bond when Phoebe fell in love with a demon named Cole Turner, also known as Belthazor, and faked his death to save him. When her sisters found out, Prue was the most upset, but came to forgive her gradually. They also came together for Piper when she fell in love with their whitelighter, Leo Wyatt, whom eventually proved the transcendence of their love and reached for marriage |-|2001= The Death of Prue Halliwell No evil had managed to destroy the Charmed Ones until 2001, when the sisters accidentally used magic in public trying to protect a doctor and were caught on TV. The Source of All Evil used the opportunity to kill the Charmed Ones by making Phoebe willingly stay in the Underworld in exchange for the demon Tempus to rewind time to the moment before their magic was exposed. She agreed after finding out that Piper had been killed because of the madness that resulted from the exposure. After time was rewound, Piper and Prue were forced to face the demonic assassin, Shax, on their own and were both sent through a wall. The Source sent an assassin after Phoebe, but she managed to escape back to the Manor where their Whitelighter, Piper's husband, Leo, healed Piper. However, he did not succeed in saving Prue. Thus, the Power of Three was broken. Charmed Again After many unsuccessful attempts to revive Prue, Piper desperately cast a spell to call a lost sister, which did not work. However, Prue's spirit changed the effects of the spell to locating Paige instead, after finding out that she might have the power to recreate the Charmed Ones. Paige found out about Prue's death and went to attend her funeral. While there, she spoke with Phoebe, who had a premonition of her getting killed by Shax, the same demon that killed Prue. Though they managed to chase him away, they also discovered that Paige had the power to orb, and later found out that she wasn't just a whitelighter, but the long lost half-sister that they never knew they had. When the three of them joined hands, the Charmed Ones were re-established and Paige activated her Wiccan powers, and received the power to move objects with her mind. With Prue being dead, Paige's arrival repaired the broken Power of Three, reviving the Charmed Ones and their destiny. Since Prue had the power of telekinesis, Paige received this power as the replacement in the circle. The reconstituted Charmed Ones encountered many more manifestations of both good and evil, as well as endured many more losses, heartbreaks, and epic battles. |-|2002-2004= Wyatt and Chris In 2002, the sisters even fulfilled their first combined destiny by vanquishing the Source (albeit three separate times). After his third vanquish, their destiny became to protect and prepare the way for the next generation while also continuing to thin out the ranks of evil and save innocents. In 2003, Piper and her husband Leo conceived a magical child whom they named Wyatt Matthew Halliwell before Leo became an Elder and separated from the family. During this time, a mysterious whitelighter, Chris, travels back from the future and becomes the Charmed Ones' new whitelighter. In 2004, the sisters slowly learn Chris's true identity and his connection to the future that he is trying to change. Together, they manage to prevent Chris's future from occurring at the cost of Chris's own life. On that same day, Piper gives birth to her and Leo's second child, who is really Chris himself. |-|2005-2007= The rest of their journey took on near-death struggles and painful experiences as they had to deal with powerful foes and personal problems that almost cost them their lives, though they are also rewarded for their efforts. Leo becomes mortal again after the eventful times and is allowed to live out his life with his family. Phoebe finds out that she is meant to conceive a baby girl and begins to look forward to her future. Paige learns the joy of helping others as a whitelighter and embraces her whitelighter duties. The Ultimate Battle Between 2005 and 2006, the sisters suffer a new loss: Leo. After being told that a great battle is about to commence and Leo's death will motivate them, the sisters strike a deal with the Angel of Destiny - to keep him in a frozen state until they have prevailed. The sisters also accept a new witch apprentice, Billie Jenkins, who had long ago lost a sister of her own. Eventually the Charmed Ones find out that the Jenkins sisters are their new enemies and plot several strategies to destroy them. In the end, Billie sides with them again and end the battle with the destruction of the true evil behind the events: the Triad and Billie's sister, Christy. After the Battle By this time, Paige marries a parole officer named Henry Mitchell and conceives twin girls, Tamora and Kat Mitchell, while adopting Henry Jr.; Phoebe marries a Cupid named Coop, who was sent by the Elders to make up for her losses over the years, and together mothers P.J. and Parker Halliwell; Piper and her husband Leo Wyatt conceive their only daughter, Melinda Halliwell. |-|2008= Reunion of All Four Charmed Ones After years of separation, Prue is reunited with her sisters as a scheme set by Rennek to weaken the Charmed Ones' powers by having all four of them united. Prue had previously returned to Earth months before, because the prophecy of the Charmed Ones, which referred only to the Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, bound her to sisters even in death causing her soul to be torn apart. Though finding Paige did reconstitute the Power of Three, prophecies aren't meant to transfer to anyone else as they are written in stone, with Prue still being torn apart in the afterlife. She took over the body of a comatose witch, but stayed away from her sisters for fear of cataclysmic results. Because the prophecy of the Charmed Ones was created only for three sisters, not four, all of their powers were greatly affected when Paige and Prue met each other. Piper's freezing suddenly began to spread throughout the states, allowing demons to roam freely and prey on frozen innocents, while Phoebe's levitation grows to an extreme form, taking her from one city to another. To reverse the effects, Paige proposes stripping her powers to make the Power of Three steady again, ready to give her place back to Prue. But Prue disagrees and says that it was her powers that should be stripped: she was dead, and it was Paige's destiny to be a Charmed One. By taking away Prue's powers, she broke away from the bonds of the Charmed prophecy, bringing the Power of Three back under control and allowing the four sisters time for a proper reunion before Prue returns to Salem. One month later, the magical order shifted, causing the three Charmed Ones to lose their magic while Prue is granted with all the Charmed Ones' powers. |-|2009= Magical Switch Months later, Prue discovers that by using her sisters' powers, Piper, Phoebe and Paige regain their powers slowly. When she dies, however, all of their powers are restored, but the magical dead manages to bring her back to life before she moves on, by pooling all their powers to cut a hole there in limbo, allowing Prue's spirit to return to her body. Together, the four sisters form an army with their family and friends and head to the Nexus of the All, where they battle a darklighter named Rennek - the culprit of the universal disorder. By absorbing the Emphyreal Sword and the Grimoire into her body, Prue becomes the new keeper of the Nexus and uses its magic to vanquish Rennek, restore magic to its rightful place, reconnect Earth to the Underworld and the Upper Regions, and make every mortal forget everything that happened in the past six months, rendering their memories in the form of dreams. 'The Halliwell Siblings' |-|Births= The oldest, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, was born in February 2nd, 2003. Their mother didn't think she could get pregnant. Until and Angel of Destiny told her she was. The middle child, Christopher Perry Halliwell, was born October24th, 2004.His future self had come back from the future to stop Wyatt from turning evil. Which almost resulted in him not even being born. The youngest, Prudece Melinda Halliwell, was born February 21st, 2007. She was concieved the night her father was returned after the Ultimate Battle. |-|2008= Altering the Twice-Blessed Prophecy In 2008 The Elders made it so Melinda Halliwell would be part whitelighter like her two older brothers, Wyatt and Chris. Along with altering The Prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child to make Chris and Melinda twice blessed like Wyatt. So the three oldest children of the Charmed Ones would hopefully inherit a more powerful power of three, and become the next set of Charmed Ones in the future. So not only would they be charmed but they would be more powerful that Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were together. Since Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda are all part whitelighter and twice-blessed. Powers and Abilities As magical witches, the Charmed Ones have the three basic powers of spell casting, potion making, and scrying. Each Charmed One is particularly skilled at one of these powers. For example, Melinda is the best at making potions due to her passion for cooking, and Wyatt is the best spell-writer due to his dedication to their heritage, though Chris is better at thinking and devising plans. Because powers are linked to one's emotions, when one of the sibings becomes emotionally distressed, there powers will be affected. If all three of the siblings are distressed at the same time, their combined magic (The Power of Three) will be weakened. Since the Book of Shadows is also linked to the siblings' bond, when their combined magic is weakened, so is the power of their book. This makes the book vulnerable to evil. |-|Seperate Powers= Aside from their basic abilities, each Charmed One possesses separate active powers which are destined to grow and advance over the years. These powers are linked to each other, which is how their advancements are 'selected'. Each Charmed One possesses one of Melinda Warren's powers (more commonly referred to as "The Warren Powers") and are given by seniority; Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and Premonition. |-|The Power of Three= Although each siblings has proven themselves to be a powerful witch in their own right, the combined magic of the Charmed Ones, known as the "Power of Three", is where their true strength lies. When all three siblings are gathered, their powers are united as one. Said to be the most powerful form of magic, the Power of Three is rooted in the Charmed Ones' bond as siblings. It is their love for each other that makes the bond and the magic of each sister stronger. The Power of Three also has its own spell, called the Power of Three Spell. It is said that no demon or warlock, or any other magical being can withstand the Power of Three. Although some have come far into the destruction of the Power of Three, either through trickery or some higher source of demonic being, none have succeeded in accomplishing this. Notes *The Charmed Ones are represented by an ancient symbol called the "Triquetra". This symbol is also used to represent their universal power as well. The cover of the Book of Shadows, as well as Melinda's dog, Tequila's collar, feature the Triquetra. *All four Halliwell Sisters have been hospitalized and have gone to jailThe wizard Rathmere, while confined by the Spider demon, was told that she had captured a Charmed One, something she knew little about. As a powerful wizard in the magical community, up until his capture in 1904, he had heard of the prophecy of their coming. *All of the sisters have been married, and they were all married in February. Prue was married to the warlock Zile in February 2001, Piper married Leo two weeks later, Phoebe married Cole Turner in February 2002 and later Coop in February 2007, while Paige married Henry Mitchell in February 2006. Phoebe also had another short-lived marriage to Dex Lawson, but this took place in October 2005. *The magical bond between these siblings is known as The Power of Three, and is said to be the strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Triquetra. Not only that but all three are also part Whilelighter and Twiced-Blessed due to the Elders interferance. *The Charmed Ones are represented by an ancient symbol called the "Triquetra". This symbol is also used to represent their universal power as well. The cover of the Book of Shadows Category:Characters Category:Charmed One Category:Charmed Powers